Take Me To The Castle
by CharxJay
Summary: Royal AU. "One look and I am sold, You got me on my knees ... A love sick melody" Slow Build Lucas&Farkle
1. First Greetings

The kingdom was thriving as the years went by. King Stuart and Queen Jennifer had a son, Prince Farkle who grew up visiting the village near the castle every week. He always went with a guard or knight ever since he was four years old. At the age of seven, he had befriended two girls and it became known around the village of the friendship and how he would pin after them. But that clearly didn't stop their friendship from growing, not even the clear difference in wealth. It was now ten years later and Prince Farkle had not long ago celebrated his seventeenth birthday with the kingdom. After his birthday, his father took on new knights that were set to replace the ones that were retiring that year. The new knights always came in after his birthday; it was like a tradition of the kingdom.

"Come on Father, please can't I go out on my own for once? I'm seventeen, surely you can let me venture out there without a knight or guard at my side." Farkle pleaded with his father after being told that he would still need a knight for his ventures outside of the castle grounds. The Prince had grown tired of having someone with him each time he went out to hang out with the girls because they were never fun, they were a drag. Sure, when he was younger he didn't mind it but now he's older and it's just a hassle. "Plus, I don't want to introduce a new knight to the girls; they have trouble remembering the five you had set for me last year."

The King looked over his son before letting out a small sigh before turning to the knight at doorway. "You are dismissed from your duty; Jennifer has another task that you may be up for." He spoke and the hooded knight nodded his head before heading down the hall to where Queen Jennifer was working. Stuart turned back to his son before speaking once more. "Son, I am sorry but me and your mother just fear for your safety as you are next in line for the throne. We do not want anything to be happening to you, but we shall be letting you venture out by yourself so long as you stay within the village. Also we need you home before sundown as there is an arrangement that we have to talk about. It's regarding the neighbouring kingdom."

"Of course Father, I'll be home before sundown. I always am. And thank you for letting me go out on my own." Farkle smiled at his father before he headed out the castle doors and made his way to the village, taking the route he's always taken to it.

* * *

"You may remove your hood Knight." The Queen spoke, looking up from the paper's in front of her. Her face was framed by short dirty blonde hair. Her lips curled into a smile as the knight took off his hood, revealing a young face. It was clear to her that he was one of the young recruits. "May I get your age and your name please?"

"I am Lucas Friar your Majesty, and next week I turn the age of eighteen." The young knight spoke with a light bow to the queen.

"That is wonderful, Lucas I have a special task for you. We, the king and I, are allowing our Farkle to venture out into the village alone. But we still fear for his safety, what we ask of you is to go out into the village and make friends with him and his female friends. Can you do this?"

Lucas gave a slight nod of his head, "I can do that, if that is what you wish."

"Thank you Lucas and we also do not wish for you to tell him of this. You are just another villager with in the village. In the next room you shall leave your sword and change into the clothes set out. Now, go." With that, Jennifer dismissed the young knight and went back to her work.

* * *

A crowed had formed near the fountain in the centre of the village when the Prince had arrived. He was curious about what was happening and made his way through the crowed. Which was easily achieved with the thin framed he sported. Reaching the front of the crowed he saw a young dark skinned boy with a light grey stripped cat. They seemed to be putting on an act for the crowd who were enjoying it, which kind of shocked the young prince. It shocked him for the fact was the crowed wasn't trying to attack the boy, it's sad to know, but he's seen the way some of the villagers have acted towards those with a darker complexion then themselves. And he _hated_ how he felt powerless in not being able to do anything. Blue eyes scanned the crowd and he spotted the two he came out to see, the Prince made his way over to the pair of girls.

"Farkle, where is your guard?" The tall, olive skinned girl asked as she gave a slight curtsy to her friend. Her lips curled into a smile as she stood tall, her hands folded neatly together in front of her.

"I don't have one today. My father let me out on my own. How are we today Miss Matthews, Miss Hart?" The brunette asked as he looked from the tall one to the shorter one.

"We are good, are you sure your father let you out, and that you haven't just snuck out?" The shorter one replied with a playful smile playing upon her lips. Her hair was a blonde curly mess, like it usually was. Farkle was sure she never kept the brushes he would buy her to help her with it, that or it was a fashion thing within the female villagers that he didn't understand.

A small laugh left his lips as gave a slight shake of his head. "I am sure Miss Hart. I do not sneak out, unlike you."

"You know me well your highness." She replied with an over dramatic curtsy to him, which made the trio laugh before they turned their attention back to the young entertainer and his cat. They watched for a while, the boy only stopped when the cat went into the crowd and took a liking to a tall boy who was new to the front of the crowd. As the entertainment stopped, the crowd disbanded and Farkle watched as the new boy bent down to pick up the cat with ease. Farkle came to the conclusion that he was a friend of the other, but he's sure he's never seen their face before. Maybe they were new to this part of the village. Before Farkle could make a step towards the boy, Miss Hart called out; "Hey pretty boys, what are you up to, you seem new to this area?"

The two males turned their heads towards the trio, grins plastered across their faces before they walked over to them. The cat moved to rest upon the dirty blond's shoulder as they stood in front of the girls and prince. "My name is Lucas Friar, and that is Isaiah Babineaux." He spoke as he scratched under the chin of the purring animal on his shoulder.

"I do go by Zay though, and that upon my friend's shoulder is Huntress. She is a wonderful delight. And we are new to this part of the village, yes." Zay spoke as he reached to pet the cat upon his friend's shoulder.

"She seems it. She is very cute, how did you ever get her to do those tricks?" Miss Matthews questioned with a tilt of her head which allowed her long brunette hair to fall into her face.

"A long time is what it took. And what shall be your names?" Replied Zay as he looked between the trio that stood in front of him.

"I am Maya Hart, and this is my wonderful friend, Riley Matthews and our male friend is Farkle." Maya spoke, pointing to Riley when she spoke her name; Riley gave a curtsy to the boys. Farkle, when his name was spoken gave a nod of his head.

"Farkle, like as in Prince Farkle?" Lucas mused, raising an eyebrow at him as he let Huntress down on the ground.

"That I am, but I just want to be treated like any other when I'm out here." He confirmed with another nod of his head, a light smile upon his face as liked the look of the pair. They seemed like they would get along with well with the trio. "Shall we give you a tour of the village, as you are new to here?"

"We wouldn't say no to that. We would gladly accept that."


	2. Take Me To The Castle

The sun was about to go down and Farkle was making his way back to the castle, reflecting back on the day he had and the two new friends he's made and their pet cat. When he was in the castle he went to his room to change into a cleaner set of clothes before heading to the dining area to have dinner with his family. After the food was dished up, his mother entered the room and took her seat.

"Farkle sweetie, how was your day out in the village?" She asked as she picked up her fork before taking a mouthful of food into her mouth as she waited for her son's reply.

"It was wonderful Mother; I even made two new friends, Lucas and Zay. I am sure it is because I had no knight with me that I seemed easier to approach, so thank you for allowing me to go out alone." Farkle replied with a smile to his father and mother. "Father, you said we had something to discuss about the neighbouring kingdom."

"That we do. As you know, we have been wanting to find a way to merge our kingdom's together." Stuart spoke, earning a nod from the whole table. "Well the king has approached us with the idea of an arranged marriage, between you and their daughter, Isadora. She is the same age of as you Farkle. The wedding wouldn't be until you were both eighteen, giving you two time to get to know each other."

"I thought you guys weren't going to do this, an arranged marriage. You said you'd allow me to find the right person for myself, you said you'd allow me to fall in love." Farkle said, his voice raising a little as he looked between his parents at either end of the table.

"But this is best for both of our kingdoms, plus you never know, you may like her. She is coming next week, and next week you are not going out into the village." His father spoke, before turning to his daughter who was seated next to him, opposite Farkle at the table. "We will allow you to go tell his friends of this as he will not be out."

"No! You cann _ot_ take away my time in the village, especially now since you're allowing me to go alone. If she's coming here, she can come with me out into the village. Me and my friends have plans for that day. I will be going and Isadora can with me."

"Farkle! Do not talk to your father like that, but if you really must you can go out to the village so long as you spend time with Isadora." His mother shot at him, a light glare on her face as she looked at her oldest child.

"Of course Mother." He replied, deciding to be quiet for the rest of the meal before he left for his chambers.

* * *

If he were to be honest, Farkle _did_ try to get out of the castle before the Princess arrived with father but just his luck his mother wanted to have a 'talk' with him, which he doubted was false but he obeyed and let his mother talk. She was just going over basic etiquette on how to go about things; he knew what she was doing. She was stopping him from leaving before the other's arrived and it worked to his dismay. When Princess Isadora arrived, his father sent him off and told him that he needs to be back by sundown and the young prince was fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his father's words. Isadora was shorter then he was, and her long black hair was curled, resting to one side. Her dress was a nice glossy shade of green that suited her tanned skin. They greeted each other before Farkle told her of the days plan to go into the village and meet up with his friends. If this were to actually happen, she would need to get on with his friends. He led the way into the village, the first friends he saw were Lucas and Zay, well truthfully it was their cat running out of their place to his feet that got his attention. The entertainer picked up the cat and greeted the pair with a bow.

"Farkle, are these your friends?" Isadora questioned with a slight tilt of her head as she over looked the two other males in front of her. Brown eyes watching the movements of the males as if she were studying them to help her understand them, almost like they were something foreign to what she knows.

"Isadora, these are Lucas and Zay. They're new friends of mine, I have a few others we will be meeting them later." Farkle spoke, pointing to each male as he said their name. The boys gave a light bow to the Princess as their names were spoken, smiles gracing their faces.

"Nice to meet you Lucas, Zay." The raven haired princess replied with a bow of her own. "I am Princess Isadora Smackle, from the neighbouring kingdom. I am here to spend time with Farkle as our parents have set to have us marry sometime next year."

The two boys jaws dropped at the bluntness she spoke with, Lucas seemed to have taken a step back from the pair. Zay was the one to speak, "I guess congratulations are in order then, even if they are early. We shall meet up with and the girls later." And with that Zay headed back to the house, with Lucas following in behind.

"They seem nice."

"You should meet the girls; they're a rain of fun." He replied with a grin upon his lips before heading down the path.

* * *

Lucas followed Zay into the small house, it was the one his father had acquired when he went to work for the king, but it has now been given to him due to his father's passing in battle. While his father left his mother and him alone on bad terms, it didn't mean the news hadn't hurt the young knight. It did because it was because of _him_ that his father left, he knows of this even if his mother denied it. He walked over to his mother who was asleep in her bed, she had been doing it a lot and it worried the two boys, they're sure she's sick but there wasn't much they could do without enough money.

"Mama, are you asleep?" The blond boy asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. His hand going to remove a bit of her hair from her hollowing face.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Her voice was weak but the male could hear his mother's words, he gave a light nod of his head. A light smile spread across his face as she moved her hand to rest on his cheek. "You are eighteen my son. I'm sorry I haven't gotten you a thing."

"It's okay Mama, just having you is the best gift I could ask for. My heart is a dangerous thing, this is something I have come to realise Mama. It made father leave us because I couldn't control it, and now I think it wants to get me into more trouble." Lucas spoke with a soft sigh leaving his lips as he looked at his mother.

"Son, your heart is the best thing you've got. You are not the reason your father left, stop this blaming yourself for it. Please son. Where is Isaiah, I want to talk to him."

Lucas gave a small nod of his head before leaning in to give his mother a kiss on the forehead before going out to get Zay. He told him that his mother wanted to talk to him, so the other went inside and Lucas was left to play with Huntress outside of the hut.


	3. Ease

It was nearing noon, and the group had meet up outside Riley's place. Maya had done what she could to keep the boys as far from the area for Farkle had a surprise for Lucas as he had said it was his birthday and even though he not long ago meet him, or Zay he wanted to do something for him. The day after his day in the village he asked around about Lucas' father and where his sword rested, or who had it now. His mother had told him that a new knight had it, but she could get it for him to satisfy her son's curiosity, but now that sword lay in its scabbard behind Farkle and Riley's backs as they approached, Isadora was standing a little off to the side like she didn't feel she was fitting in.

"So, you are eighteen today Lucas right?" Farkle questioned, which was replied to with a nod of the other's head. With a smile Riley stepped aside for Farkle, going to stand next to her friend as the brunette pulled the sword out in front of himself. "I asked around for this, you said you had nothing of your father's and that he worked for my father. This is the sword he used in battle; one of the knights had rescued it before they came back from winning the battle. It was the girl's idea; I agreed it would be a good idea. Is it okay?"

Lucas reached his hand out to grab out the scabbard and pulled out the sword, his green eyes wondering over the metal in front of his face. As a smile graced his lips he sheathed his father – no his sword, before attaching it to his hip. "It is a wonderful gift." He replied, "Thank you, I shall cherish it. My Mama would love you guys for this."

"I'm sure we would love her. Maybe one day we can meet her." Riley spoke with a light smile before she linked arms with Maya and holding out her other one for Isadora to join with the girls. It took a little prompting but she joined on before Riley lead the way to their hang out which was a little clearing near the forest. Which, if you knew your way around you could sneak your way into the castle… of which both Maya and Riley know how to do and have done a few times to talk with their friend.

* * *

Farkle had decided to spend more time in the village instead of the one day a week, and that was what happened. With doing so, it made for a quick bond to grow between him and his new friends whom he liked, he also noticed that the more time that Isadora spent with his friends the more relaxed and at ease she seemed to become. He wondered if her family ever showed her affection or if she had friends before she was sent here to spend time with him, he had tried to ask but she ducked the question and changed the subject quite expertly. The time he's spending with her is great, but he doesn't think he can find himself falling in love with her. To him, she seems like someone who would make a great friend to him – not a wife. It was three months ago that Isadora came to his kingdom and now she was to go back to her own kingdom. Farkle was in his chamber with a book perched upon his knees as he sat upon his bed when there was a knock at his door he looked up from his book to see Isadora at the door. Smiling her greeted her with a small 'Hello' and waved her in to sit on the bed as he closed the book.

"Farkle, my father has asked for you to come along with us back to my kingdom. He wants us to spend more time, but over in our kingdom. To see how our people react to you I am guessing. I have told him of your friends, and how you are fond of them and wouldn't go." The princess spoke, her hands folded in her lap as she did. And she was right; Farkle wouldn't want to leave for another kingdom for who knows how long. Not when his friends were here.

"They are your friends to Isadora." Farkle commented with a smile, and it was true. Just like they had added Zay and Lucas to the group, they added in Isadora. The trio had doubled in size, and it was wonderful if they were all to be honest. "And you are right, I wouldn't leave."

"I know that is why I had suggested to my father that we allow for them to come with us. They will each have a room in the castle, he will even allow for the cat to be brought along. I think we should go into the village to tell them of this news."

Farkle thought about it for a while, none of them had even been in his castle. While Maya and Riley have snuck their way into the castle, they only ever were in his room. The Prince didn't allow for them to get further than that. He couldn't explain it, but he was a little embarrassed by it maybe for it would show off how much 'better' off he is compared to them and he didn't want that. He treated them like equals and he wanted to be treated the same. Though, for the first year they were friends, they had always bowed to him and called him Prince Farkle. Eventually they had dropped it and he felt more equal with them. "I think that is a great idea."

* * *

He had packed a few things to take with him to the other kingdom; a few books, clothing, his journal and some money. His things were put in the carriage that was set it carry everyone's things before he and Isadora left into the village, Lucas and Zay were first found and Isadora said she'd tell them and sent Farkle to tell the girls and that is what he had done. He helped the girls carry their things, while Maya held onto Huntress and Riley carried a book in her hands. The boys put everyone's things into the carriage and it went off ahead of them as they all climbed into the big carriage. King Smackle had left with their luggage, leaving the teens to the carriage themselves. In the carriage, the girls sat on one side, while boys were seated on the other side. Farkle noticed Lucas was shifting a lot, and he also noticed so had Riley noticed as well. The trip to Isadora's kingdom was a day and a half trip; the group listened as Isadora told them of the castle, and that their rooms shall be nice for them. Riley asked her what the people were like there but she didn't get a defined answer from the other making her pout a little. Maya had ended up falling asleep against her best friend's shoulder after they had their dinner. Zay and Lucas had a quiet talk as Farkle had found himself falling asleep as well. Letting out a yawn, the Prince swayed to his left and rested his head against the next hard, yet soft thing; which just so happened to be Lucas' shoulder. When he awoke, he found himself with the older boy's arm snaked around his waist. The brunette shrugged off the look he saw Maya giving him, when did she wake? Then again she was an early riser so she had most likely been up before him. Lucas most likely put it around him to make himself more comfortable as Farkle would guess having someone sleeping against you, pinning your arm to your side would be uncomfortable. At least, that is what Farkle thought.

Farkle rolled his eyes as Maya started to mouth something to him, he decided to look out the window of the carriage to watch the sun finish rising over the land. This was going to be a great experience for him and all his friends. A smile graced his lips as he thought how this will make the group grow, he just doesn't see how anything could go wrong.


	4. Talk Me Down

It's been a week since the group of friends had been in the other kingdom; they had been confined to the castle by King Smackle, as he did not want any of them to be harmed nor his daughter so he made them stay within the castle grounds. That had not stopped Maya from trying to sneak her way out of the palace. It was clear that she felt a little uncomfortable living within the place, but she never spoke up about it just kept her mouth shut unlike Riley who was trying to ask her way to be allowed into the village to meet the others. Riley's room was situated next to Farkle's, whose were opposite Lucas and Zay's, respectively. Smackle and Maya's were opposites, Smackle's next to Farkle's and Maya's next to Zay's, yet most of the nights they have spent each night in another's room as they feel asleep late night talking. The sun was setting and Farkle was in Riley's room as she paced her room, they had been having a little conversation about Lucas since having their dinner just before they came into her room.

"Am I making it to obvious that I like him?" The brunette asked, hands wringing together in a nervous habit. The bed in which the Prince had been sitting on dipped as the tall brunette sat down next to him.

"Riley isn't it good that he knows?" Farkle counted as he rested his hand over her hands hers to stop them from wringing. Giving her a smile he let his hand go from hers.

"Then why hasn't he done a thing about it? Like ask me out or something?" Was Riley's reply as she let out a sigh before flopping back onto her given bed, hands going to cover her face. Everyone knew of the crush upon the older male that she had, she seemed to be more awkward around him.

Farkle flopped himself next to her, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Maybe he is waiting for the right moment to do so. Don't give up hope on it, or maybe _you_ could try and ask him if he feels the same."

Riley sighed a little but nodded her head a bit. "You're a good friend; Isadora is going to lucky to have you as a husband."

It was his turn to sigh, he didn't want to marry her but it seemed like he was having no other choice in the matter now. But he wasn't going to tell her that, he wasn't one to shatter his friend's dreams like that.

* * *

Queen Jennifer had arrived this morning and had been talking to the King and Queen, she had some news and had to bring back all the teens to her kingdom. She had negotiated with the King restlessly before managing to convince him to let the kids back into her kingdom. He even allowed his daughter to go along too, he's seen the progress she's made with them and despite not wanting to let her out doesn't want to ruin the friendships she has developed. The king set off to tell his daughter of what was happening while Jennifer went off to find the children of her kingdom; she had gathered Maya, Riley and Farkle into her son's room before going to get the other two boys. She was at the door of Lucas' room when she heard an interesting conversation going on between the two boys with in the room. Now, the Queen was not one to listening on another's conversation but she would have felt rude interrupting the conversation.

"You need to tell her for she will be heart wrenched if you leave it to long, you cannot play with her like that." One of the boys spoke; it was clear from the tone in his voice that it was something important.

"I am not playing with her. "

"I know this, but she may think you were. Because we both know you won't ever like her the way she does you. And we both know why."

Hearing the other boy sigh, she waited a small while before walking into the room. As she walked in she spoke. "Boys, I need to have a talk with everyone. We are in Farkle's room."

"Yes your majesty." The boys said in unison as Queen Jennifer left the room; they followed not far behind her and entered the Prince's chamber, sitting with the others upon his bed. The Queen stood in front of the group of friends.

"Something has happened within the village and we, I and my husband are asking for you back. Isadora too, she is coming if she wishes it." She spoke, her eyes wondered over to Lucas for a bit before she gave a smile to the group. "Pack your things and we shall be off as soon as we can. The girls are to be in one carriage, and boys are in the other as we are going to be sleeping soon." With that, the Queen left the room with a nod to the teenagers.

"What is this about?" Lucas questioned, he had noticed that her eyes went to him for a brief moment. Had he done something wrong? He was doing everything right, protecting the Prince without letting him know of his status as a knight. Or was there a battle going on and he needed to go into it.

"I have no idea. Maybe mother will tell us later, we should gather our things." Farkle replied as he stood up, the others following this lead and leaving for their own rooms.

* * *

The whole trip Queen Minkus did not say a thing as to what has happened; she kept the girls within one carriage and the boys in the other. Farkle had overheard the other two talking about how to approach letting someone down easy as he tried to get some sleep. He was smart, he knew they were talking about Riley, and that meant that Lucas didn't feel the same way about his friend as she did him but with that knowledge something in him felt, happy at that realisation. He isn't too sure why it felt like that to him so he brushed off the feeling. Once they had reached the village, Jennifer let out Riley and Maya, the boys were about to get out of their carriage but she told them that they needed to stay.

"Why?" Zay questioned as he petted Huntress who sat between him and Lucas.

"It's your mother Lucas, I had sent around a knight to your place, you and the girls to make sure that your family were alright with you being in another kingdom and we found she was very ill. We fear she isn't going to be holding on too much longer. We brought her to the castle and I sent off to get you all. Our healer is doing his best in helping her but there seems to be nothing we can do." She spoke before climbing into the carriage herself. As she did, the rider set off and they were headed for the castle. Lucas was very quiet the rest of the ride, his green eyes looking off out into the outside.

* * *

 **How are you liking this so far? Do you think the characterization is right or way off?**


	5. Everyone Can Fall

Arriving at the castle, Farkle lead the way to the room where his mother had told him that Lucas' mother rested. Huntress walked along side them, walking close to Lucas as if she could sense the sadness that emitted off of him. The group of friends walked in silence down the halls of the castle, reaching the room Farkle opened up the door and allowed for his friends to walk in. He told them that he shall leave them alone, and will come back with some food for them to eat and with that he left his friends to the room. Lucas walked over to sit next to his mother, running his hand through her mangled hair as a light frown spread across his lips.

"Mama? Did you know you were this sick?" He questioned as he grabbed one of her hands into his, holding onto it. He was praying to anyone who would listen to let her live, he couldn't have his mother leave him as well. His question was met with a small nod of his mother's head. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have left had I known."

"Which is why I didn't tell you son, I wanted you to go have fun with your friends." His mother spoke, her voice was weak. A weak smile spread across her face as she looked at her son, her head turning to see his friend at the end of the bed. "Isaiah, can you keep up on your promise?" The question was met with a nod of Zay's head. "Son, there is nothing we can do, I won't make it much longer but know this. I love you son, and please don't let your mind always over take your heart. Sometimes you need to let your heart led the way. It helps you to find your true love."

"I can't have a true love Mama, you know why I can't. Father was yours, was he not and he left us." Tears were brimming green eyes. He closed his eyes to try and stop them from coming but it didn't seem to work as they just rolled their way down his cheeks. His mother gestured for him to lie next to her so he moved next to her. "I love you Mama." He spoke in a soft voice as he laid next to her, his eyes closing as she started to sing him a lullaby, the one that never failed to get him to fall asleep as a kid. The song still worked on him to this

* * *

Lucas had awoken hours later next to his mother, and panic started to build in him as he noticed she was no longer breathing. Eyes wide as he tried to shake her awake.

"Mama! Mama, wake up. Please wake up Mama." The blond male pleaded to the lifeless body of his mother, tears freely falling from his eyes. He was brought to a somewhat reality as Zay pulled him off the bed, turning the older boy to face him. A sad look rendered his features as he looked at his friend, saddened by the loss of the older women.

"Lucas, she is gone. She left not long after you had fallen asleep. She died next to the person she cares about the most." Zay spoke in a calm voice, trying to get his words to settle into the other's mind with ease for he knows of what could happen and that was not something he could stop for the younger was not that strong. But he noticed as his friend tensed up, making him take a step back. What was coming was something that no one could stop. Zay stepped away from his friend to cover up the woman.

A frustrated growl left the older boy's lips as he clenched his fist, he clenched and unclenched them a few times before unsheathing his sword. He spun the sword in his hand before he started to hack at the nearest chair. The anger that had so easily built up in him is being let out with each swing of the sword at the inanimate object. His breathing getting heavy as it went on, he was to focused on what he had been doing that he hadn't noticed that the Queen had walked in to the room to see what was going on.

"What are you doing to my chair?" She demanded to know, but didn't get any answer from the knight – he just struck the chair again and again. Her eyes then turned to Zay who was situated near the bed, her eyes softening when she noticed that the boy's mother was covered, meaning she had passed. "Zay, why is he attacking my chair?"

"That is how he grieves. He has anger issues, which is why he trained to be a knight. To help himself channel the anger in a better way than fights with every other villager who looked at him the wrong way." Zay replied as he picked up the frightened cat at his feet. He saw how he dealt with his father leaving him and his mother, it was not a pretty sight as the next guy – who was way older then he was at the time was beat up pretty badly. And all the guy had done was give him a funny look and asked the wrong question. Zay and his mother had been trying to help him to control the anger that resided within him but it was an unsuccessful thing. So it was his mother who suggested that he take up being a knight.

"I should have known of this information as if I had known of this anger problem I would not have let him guard my son. I do not want a knight with problem guarding my son. How is he to protect my son when he is like this?" Jennifer stated as she looked over to the knight attacking her chair.

"He has been doing a very good job your majesty, he has done as you have asked, and more." Zay spoke before his eyes widened when he realised what he had said at the end, he hoped he wouldn't need to elaborate on it.

The sound of metal hitting the hardened floor brought the attention of everyone to the source. And the source, it was Farkle as he dropped the metal tray that had carried three plates and cups which were now scattered upon the floor at his feet. This could not be happening, _no_. His parents let him out on his own, but it seemed like they didn't trust him. But that didn't seem to the thing that hurt the most. No, it was the Lucas part and he couldn't explain it. Another thing he couldn't explain, but this he could. "You! You're a knight? Our friendship was just a sham? Lucas I thought you were my friend! But I guess I was wrong!" Farkle yelled as tears started to form at the rim of his blue eyes. He didn't bother to give any of them a chance to reply as he ran off to his chamber.


	6. Only Fools Fall For You

Maya was the one to notice that the boys hadn't gotten out when they had and it made her curious as to why. It had also taken her a longer time to convince Riley to come with her to Farkle's room to see what was up. The pair of friends had made their way through the forest and to the side where they knew Farkle's room was there was a way up onto the second floor that only the girls knew of. Maya leaded the way up to the open window, helping Riley in as she came up behind her. Blue eyes scanned around the dimly lit room for her friend, the smile that was spread across her face turned into a frown as she saw him curled up on his bed. She knew that position all too well, having been in it a few times herself after her father had left her and her mother for another family. Giving Riley's arm a light poke she pointed to their friend upon the bed before going and taking a seat on either side of him. The blonde rested her hand on his shoulder, while Riley rested one on his knee.

"What happened? And who do I have to beat up?" That was the first thing out of Maya's mouth as she heard a light whimper come from her friend. She was ready to hurt whoever hurt her friend, while she may take on a tough exterior she cares deeply about her friends and when they're hurt she will not stand by and let that happen.

The Prince shook his head a little, taking in a deep inhale and letting it out in what sounded like a defeated sigh. "I don't want you sent to the cells for hitting a knight. Lucas isn't worth it." His words were a mumble, but were heard by his friends who gave him comforting squeezes. Maya stood up from the bed and headed out the door.

"Maya, where are you going?" Riley questioned her friend.

"To find Mr Pretty Face, I have a few choice words for him." The blonde retorted, a light glare settling into her eyes. Riley looked like she was about to protest but Maya left before she could. She may not know her way around the castle but she sure as hell will find it. Though, with the sound of things smashing she thought she'd see what was there and was happy that she'd found the two boys. Walking into the room she yelled "LUCAS!"

The loud calling of his name got her his attention; Maya had noted that he was a mess of emotions. It looked like a storm within the green hues of his eyes. Seeing that didn't stop her from wanting to stand her ground. She stepped closer to him, her arms folding against her chest. "You have severely messed up and you need to learn to not be an ass. _Tell_ Riley you don't like her like she does you, though since you've broken one of her oldest friend's hearts I doubt she would still have a crush on you." Maya spoke before anyone else in the room could speak, and before anyone could interrupt her she spoke again. "You need to tell her because I know you don't like her like that because I've seen the way you look at -"

Lucas had pulled his sword out in front of him and at the blonde female. He wouldn't use it, it was an empty gesture. The older knew exactly what she was going to say, he's heard it enough from Zay, hearing it from her would only worsen this situation for himself. Who is he kidding it's so completely screwed. "Don't finish that sentence." He replied.

Letting out a huff the girl rolled her eyes. "Fine I won't. And I can't believe you are a knight, you tricked us into believing you were our friend."

"I DIDN'T. Queen Minkus had asked for me to protect her son by befriending him, yes that is true but our friendship was true. I would die for you all. I'm a knight, I had a job and I did it and now I'm fired." And there was no source of income for him and Zay except for the other's acts. Plus on top of being let go, he has lost a friend and his mother all within hours of each other.

"You lied to us, and you have hurt Farkle. I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore. I don't want to see two of my friends heartbroken by the same guy." Maya spoke before leaving the room to head back to her friend in his room.

* * *

Maya and Riley had stayed with their friend until they had fallen asleep. The days then started to bleed into weeks. Neither of the girls have seen the two boys, nor have they seen Farkle or Isadora outside of the castle grounds and as the days bleed into weeks they started to worry about their friend. He always loved coming out into the village, nothing ever had stopped him from coming out. But when the weeks turned into months and the only time that they saw their friend was when they went to him they were beyond worried. Riley had suggested that they go and find Lucas and Zay but Maya shot it down right away, which didn't stop her from trying to find them and she had not too far from their hangout. It looked like they were camping out there. Didn't they have a home to? She shook that thought out of her head as she approached the pair, sitting herself down next Zay.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked as Huntress came to her feet, rubbing her fur against the tall girl's legs. A light smile spread across her lips as she petted the animal. Her brown eyes carefully watching her friend's reactions and the way they moved their bodies.

"You and Maya never seemed to come here anymore and it was the only place we could think of to go." Zay spoke as he rummaged through a satchel. "We lost our home after Mama Friar passed on and Lucas lost his knighthood. My acts only bring us enough money to feed us, including Huntress."

Brown eyes widened as she heard the story of her friends, it saddened her to know this is where they _lived_. "Come to mine, my mother is cooking enough to feed you guys as well. I want to catch up with my friends. Maya is going to Farkle's tonight to try and get him to come out into the village again." It will most likely end up in a failure like the other times she had done so.

"Farkle doesn't come out anymore?" Lucas questioned, guilt spread across his features. It was his fault; it had to be his fault as to why the Prince no longer visits the place he loves. The ex knight had always kept to the forest since they started camping out there, for fear of bumping into the Prince and hurting him again. But apparently he hasn't even come out.

"No, not since he found out his friend was truly a knight." Riley spoke with some bluntness to her voice, she was still a little bitter about it but she was getting over it. She noticed Lucas lower his head in shame and she frowned a little. "I hadn't meant to hurt you Lucas, it just it hurt us all. You were a knight sent to guard him and that hurt because it also meant his parents didn't trust him. And me and Maya don't like seeing our friend hurt."

"I'm sorry Riley that was not my intention. It was also not my intention to make you feel the way you did about me for I will never be able to return the feelings." The older spoke before taking in a long inhale before letting it out in a slow manner.

"I am over those feelings, no need worry about it."

"No, I feel I should explain. I should have told you when I knew that you felt like that towards me. I am not attracted to you that way, nor would I ever be."

"So Maya is your type of girl." She spoke with a shrug which was met with a shake of Lucas' head.

Zay looked at Riley, giving his own shake of his head. "Guess again Riley, she isn't his type either."

Riley tilted her head slightly, she was confused. Riley was goodie good, and Maya was rebellious what other type was there? Maybe a mix but she didn't know any girls like that. She knew Farkle was a mix but, well he wasn't a girl. "I don't get it."

"I do not like girls like that. I am attracted to guys Riley." Lucas replied, his voice was barely a whisper but Riley could hear the words and she let out a gasp but she gave the older a smile and shrugged a little.

"Oh, so…"

"Yeah… _I_ may have a crush on the Prince. But I cannot do a thing about it, our friendship was ruined and I broke his heart just by being." Lucas let out a sigh and started to pick at the grass at his feet. The three of them sat in silence for a few seconds before there was a loud cheer, making them all look up to the source.


	7. You Still Have All Of My Heart

Farkle barley left his room in those months, only ever going out to eat and that was it. He didn't speak with his parents at the table, only with Isadora or his younger sister. The attempts that his parents made were ignored by him either putting a piece of food in his mouth or turning to one of the girls or servants to engage a chat with them. He never went into the village; he was scared of seeing Lucas again. There was something about him that the Prince couldn't explain and not knowing what it was scared him. So he cooped himself up in his room most of the time. He enjoyed it when his Riley and Maya visited because it meant that they cared about him. He was in his chamber as usually when Isadora walked in, sitting herself down opposite him.

"As you know, next month I am turning the age of eighteen. Which, in turn means that we are going to be engaged the day of your birthday, but I do not wish to marry you I hope this does not offend you." She spoke as she folded her hands upon her lap, brown eyes looking over the Prince who sat on his bed with his head resting upon his knees.

"That is okay Isadora; I do not wish to marry you either. I think we work best as friends, a marriage would have ruined the friendship." Farkle replied as he looked at her with a light smile upon his lips. He was happy that this was both something that they could agree too but what were to happen when his parents found out about this, what about Isadora's parents? He didn't want to think of that, he needed a distraction but he's read all the books in his library and he couldn't get more because that meant going into the village. Letting out a sigh he turned to look at the window, a huge grin cracking on his face when he saw a familiar blonde pulling her way into the room.

"Farkle, it's time you get yourself into the village. I mean, come on you love it there don't let some guy ruin it for you." Maya said as she walked over the bed. "I'll sneak you out, the same way I sneak me and Riley in come on. The Matthews miss you too"

"You some give this up will you?" He replied, every time she came here she _always_ tried to get him to come into the village but it never worked. And this time she was very blunt with it, making him sigh once again as he saw her shake her head. "Fine. I'll go, but I need to be back before sundown."

"Of course your highness." The blonde spoke with a light bow as she stood up from where she had sat herself down. She then headed her way to the window and climbed down, instructing the others on what to do so that they do not hurt themselves. Once they were all down, the blonde led the way to the forest and through it to a little clearing – the place where they use to hang out. But a little further ahead, they could see a group of people. It looked like they were camping out there, Farkle wasn't too sure but it seemed like Maya knew because she quietly made her way over the others. Farkle and Isadora followed behind, blue eyes widened when he realised who it was he wanted to back out but…wait. What did he just say? No, he couldn't. No.

"Yeah! Finally Pretty Boy is honest for once." Maya exclaimed with a cheer which made everyone's head turn towards her. She gave a light hit to Farkle's arm. "Now what did I tell you, he does like you."

"You never told me that Maya." Farkle retorted, confused a little. She has _never_ once said that to him. He was sure he would remember if she had. The only thing she's ever done is imply it from an arm around him.

"I mouthed it to you, while everyone else was a sleep and his arm was around you."

"And _I_ turned my head away from you because I knew you would tease me and say a lie like that."

"But it's not a lie. Because, I _do_ like you more then I should. But, I am okay with it not being returned not the first time I've had to deal with this or anything like it." Lucas spoke up, a weak smile upon his lips. Of course it would be nice to have had the feelings returned but he knows it won't happen, not in this lifetime especially not with what has happened. "I'm dealing with it. I stay in the forest, so please don't let me hinder you from coming into the village. You'll only ever see Zay and Huntress, not me."

A frown was clearly placed upon Farkle's lips; Lucas was being so hard on himself. His eyes scanned around the area and he noticed that it was set up for the two boys. "Why are you living out in the forest?" His curiosity got the best of him and the question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. Seeing the look that graced Lucas' face before he looked down made him wish he could have took it back.

It was Zay who answered the Prince's question "Because we had to give up out living place. It was giving to us by your parents, you know because of Lucas' being a knight. But because he had lost his position, they took it away. We sold what we could to help us get by but this is what we came up with. We can just make it work."

The frown upon the Prince's face deepened at hearing the words spoken from his friend. How could this have happened? Was it because he found out that Lucas was a knight? Did that make it his fault? Farkle felt really bad for what had happened. He then took in a deep breath before stating. "Gather your things; there is room in the castle. If my parents are rude enough to kick you out of your home they can enjoy your company." A smirk replaced the frown upon his lips; it was his parents' fault his friends were like this so he was going to make them pay for it by housing the pair. Plus it's going to be the only reason he talks to them, Farkle was going to tell them that they were staying and that they had no say. He had already started to think of where each boy would sleep. And maybe he can figure out why it hurt so much when he was away from Lucas by having him around, and maybe they can sort this whole thing out.


	8. Save Me A Spark

Farkle had waited for the boys to gather their things up; he had taken hold of the grey cat. He missed her as well as her owners. He said his goodbyes to Riley and Maya before heading back to the castle with Isadora, Zay and Lucas in tow next to him. He was going to head in through the front of the castle, as he did he told the guards that they were his guest and not to inform his parents, that he would do that himself. And so he did, he walked into his mother's working chamber where his parents were talking about something, whatever it was Farkle didn't care. Clearing his throat he straightened his back before saying; "Mother, Father."

His parents turned to face their son, smile plastered on their faces. "Yes?" His mother questioned, her voice filled with false happiness. Whatever they were talking about had made her need to that when she spoke to her son.

"We are having guest." Farkle spoke, gesturing to Lucas and Zay behind him. They both gave bows to the king and queen. The Prince fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Since you de knighted Lucas, they lost their home. And they're my friends and they are staying."

"Whatever you want Farkle."Stuart spoke with a dismissive wave of his hand. It was like they hadn't even really heard him or maybe they just didn't care what it was he was telling him as long as they told him.

"Well then…See you at dinner." He replied before gesturing for the two boys to follow him, Isadora having already gone to her chambers. The Prince showed them to where they'd be sleeping before leaving to tell the staff in the kitchen of the extra guest. Leaving them to get settled into their rooms, he went to his own, flopping down on his bed. He let out a small sigh, now all there was left to do was sort out things between him and Lucas and figure out why he missed him so much. Figure out why he was _so_ hurt by the actions. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before there came a knock at his door, turning his head he saw Isadora, giving her a smile he waved her in. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Feelings, while I may not understand them well I think I can recognise when the same ones are returned." She spoke as she sat down on the edge of Farkle's bed. Her words had caused him to tilt his head to the side a little; he didn't understand what she was talking about. "I think Lucas' feelings towards you are mutual."

It took him a few moments to register what she had said, to register what she implied with them. "What? No, I like him as a friend Isadora." He replied with a slight shake of his head, why is she implying it too. Bad enough he had Maya doing it, now Isadora.

"I really do think that is a lie Farkle. I think you like him more then that, also this my last night here, I have requested to go back to my kingdom. I miss my family, but I shall be making visits back here. For I will miss you guys, I have said my goodbyes to Lucas and Zay and before I go tomorrow I am making a trip into the village to say goodbye to the girls." She said before leaving the room and leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

It was midnight and Farkle was still awake, things were racing through his mind. Mainly Lucas, it was getting harder to for him to tell himself that Isadora and Maya are wrong, that he only likes Lucas as a friend. As each moment passed and the blond never faded from his mind, it was getting harder to deny that he loved to see the smile that always graced the other's lips when they saw each other. It was getting harder to let the other out of his mind to let him go to sleep. Sighing, he got out of his bed, deciding a nice walk around the castle would take his mind of the blond male. Letting his feet guide him around the place, as he turned a corner he felt himself bump into someone. Who else would be up at this hour? Was the thought that ran through his mind as he fell on top of whoever it was.

"Sorry." Farkle said as he pushed himself off of the other before holding out his hand to help up whoever it was.

"It's okay." And that was when Farkle froze; of course it _had_ to be him. All his luck it had to be him, the one he couldn't get out of his mind. Lucas grabbed hold of Farkle's hand and Farkle helped him up, as that happened their body became close and Farkle could feel his heart racing. Oh god, he was realising that his friends were right and he was the one that was wrong. A smile spread across Lucas' lips and the Prince couldn't help but smile back widely, blue eyes looking down at how Lucas still held his hand. The light was dim from the moonlight but it was enough to see each other. "What are you doing up?"

"I…"Couldn't sleep because I was thinking about you. No, he couldn't say that. Then a thought ran through his mind reminding him that Lucas _does_ in fact like him that way. And just as quick as that thought came into his mind another did, and he moved himself even closer to Lucas "This." He replied before leaning into kiss the older. Their lips met and Farkle could have sworn it was some kind of magic. It was just how he'd imagine his first kiss to go, the spark everyone talked about when kissing someone that is what he felt and he loved it. He loved it more when he felt Lucas move his lips; the kiss was short lived as Lucas pulled away abruptly.

His head was shaking hard, "No. This isn't real, I'm just dreaming." He mumbled as he took a step back from Farkle. This had to be a dream; there was no way that _Prince Farkle_ would actually like him back. This had to be some dream, not like he hasn't had one before but it why did this one feel so real. "And this has to be the best one too. I'm just going to wake up back at the campsite, disappointed." He spoke under his breath, as if he truly did believe this was a dream.

Farkle reached out to put his fingers on each side of Lucas' face, bring his face to meet his. Blue eyes looking into green ones in the dim light, the light had framed the older's face. As Farkle looked into his eyes he could see the war going on behind them. Letting a small smile creep into his lips he spoke in a soft voice. "Lucas, I am real and this _is_ happening. _I_ kissed you because _I_ wanted too. I really like you, I really do. And I am going to do it again, if that is okay."

The brunette had waited until he saw a light nod of Lucas' head before leaning in and pressing their lips together once again. This kiss lasted longer than the last one, but it still had that magical feeling which made Farkle smile into the kiss as he felt Lucas pull him closer. His hands moved from holding his face as his arms rested on the slightly taller's shoulders.


	9. Love Me Or Leave Me

The pair decided that they would become a couple, but they didn't want to tell anyone just yet. But of course, that hadn't stopped their friends from figuring it out. They snuck in empty hallways and went on little adventures into the village together as dates. Their relationship grew better as the days went on, but now Farkle's eighteenth was rolling around and Isadora has been brought back to his kingdom so that the King and Queen can announce the engagement of their son to the neighbouring kingdom the day of his birthday; which was tomorrow. Everyone was seated at the dining table; his parents on either side of the table, Isadora, her father and Farkle's sister, Bethany were seated opposite him, Lucas and Zay. The adults were talking about the wedding and engagement as if he and Isadora weren't there or even the ones who were to be married. It was like it was _their_ wedding that they were planning. Farkle was playing with the food upon his plate, a sign of nervousness as well as a way to stop himself for yelling at his parents about this whole situation but it wasn't calming him down. Closing his eyes, he let out a frustrated sigh before standing up abruptly, hands slamming down upon the table.

"Mother, Father, do you not even care what I or Isadora think of this? Because you are talking about it in front of us, as if we aren't here." Farkle spoke, his tone lacing with anger. It was bad enough they didn't trust him the way he thought they did, but planning _his_ life in front of him as if he were a nothing. "We do _not_ want to get married, at least not to each other. We are friends and that is all we shall be, we have discussed that between us. I do not even think you care. You said you'd allow me to fall in love, and _pick_ who I wanted to marry. Then you threw the arranged marriage at me, did it work out for you guys? Because from my stand point it didn't, you barely talk to one another unless it is to do with the kingdom or your children. Does what you said about me finding my own love still apply or are you planning out my whole life for me?"

Jennifer looked at her son, shocked by this outburst of his. She had never seen him like this, and it took her a few moments to collect her thoughts before addressing her son's question. "Have you found yourself love?" If he had, why hasn't he shown the girl to her? Why would he keep it away from her? Though, with what has gone on between them she may see why he may not have done so.

"Yes mother, I have." A proud smile spread across his lips as he looked towards Lucas, the Prince noticed that he had turned very pale. Green eyes widened as his fork dropped onto the plate. So maybe he should have talked to him about it but the young Prince was growing tired of his parents trying to control his life.

"Lucas, are you alright?" King Stuart questioned as he looked at the male who was frozen in his spot. He took in a deep inhale before letting it out in a slow breath; the blond gave a nod to the King.

The Queen wasn't stupid; she figured it out pretty quickly with how the boy reacted to hearing her son's words and the glances she's noticed between them. "But he lied to you! He tricked you, surely this is another one."

"He lied to me on _your_ orders mother. _You_ sent him to look after me, to guard me. He was just following _your_ orders so he could keep a shelter for him and his family. But then _you_ fired him for…actually I am not entirely too sure as to why you did that, but you did. But in the time we spent together we did become friends as _you_ wished. We just become _more_ then friends." Farkle shot back at his mother, raising an eyebrow at her as if in a challenge. He watched her as something seemed to click into her head.

"Is that what you meant by him doing as I asked and more?" She asked addressing Zay, who had was just about to take a bite of his food.

"At the time, all I knew it was just him but I guess the feelings ended up being mutual." Zay spoke with a casual shrug before he put the food into his mouth. Chewing with a big old grin on his face before looking down at his food.

"How do you know that you love him?" His mother questioned, clearly trying to find a loophole with this relationship, so that her son could marry into the other kingdom so that the kingdom can grow bigger. She looked her son over, trying to detect something _off_ but she couldn't.

"Because I am not afraid to do this." He replied before leaning down close to Lucas' face, pressing their lips together, using one of his hands to rest against the older male's cheek. He moved his thumb gently against his cheek, to calm his nerves that he knew the other had. When Lucas relaxed his kissed the Prince back, the kiss was around thirty seconds long before Farkle pulled away. A huge smile spread across his lips as his forehead rested against the older's. "I love you, and if I have too, I would give up my crown for you."

Gasp went right round the whole table at hearing the Prince's words as he pulled away from the other. But Farkle didn't care; his eyes were focused on Lucas whose eyes were widened once again. The older gulped and licked his lips a bit as he looked at the Prince. "I would never ask you to do that. I love you too much to let you do that; don't give up your crown for me. Marry one of the girls, I won't mind."

"Between you, someone I care very deeply about and a crown and a title; I'd pick you any day." Farkle spoke before pressing his lips against the other's in a quick kiss. When he pulled away again he spoke in a voice in which he knew everyone would hear. "Beside's don't you know; one of them is dating your best friend and the other is dating my suppose to be fiancé."

* * *

 **Who would you like to see with who? Riley &Smackle or Riley&Zay? Maya&Smackle or Maya&Zay?**


	10. See You Soon

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-NZ"Now, you'd think that that would be it right? That from there on out everything ran smoothly. That Farkle got what he wanted and stayed with Lucas and have a happy ending like every fairytale. You'd think so, but you'd be wrong. /span/p 


End file.
